


Atla Winterfest 2020: A Gift to Kor-ra

by Saintrickolasthethiccolas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintrickolasthethiccolas/pseuds/Saintrickolasthethiccolas
Summary: This is a Atla Winterfest gift to Kor-ra on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 13





	Atla Winterfest 2020: A Gift to Kor-ra

A clock rang out in the small studio apartment in Republic City, it shrill chirp chirp chirp echoing throughout the small, cramped space. The apartment was adorned with little furniture, two pieces to be exact. Tucked into the corner farthest from the door was a bed big enough for two and positioned against the back wall was a couch so old the cushions had permanently molded to the shape of a person. Upon this couch lay a woman, half asleep as she tried to untangle herself from the mess of blankets surrounding her.

Roused by the sounding of the alarm clock Korra rubbed at her eyes, clearing her vision so she could better see the time. Damn. It’s five already? Dinner is in an hour and I look like I just woke up after hibernating all winter. With a reluctant sigh Korra heaved herself up off the well-worn couch, and made her way to the tiny bathroom, and into the even smaller shower.

Forty-five minutes later Korra was idly pacing through the kitchen, counting down the minutes until Asami arrived to take her to dinner. She glanced down at her dress, feeling a little self-conscious about how she looked in it. The pale blue dress fell to just above her knees, its soft fabric hugging her waist and hips, accentuating the many curves of her body. She was beginning to feel more and more self-conscious about the dress, and had nearly convinced herself to go change, when the doorbell rang.

“Coming!” Korra yelled as she stopped her pacing and walked over to the door. Korra pulled the door open to reveal a raven-haired woman in a dress of ruby that stretched from her shoulders down to just above her ankles. Korra froze as she saw her girlfriend standing in her doorway, her mind momentarily short-circuiting as she tried to process the gorgeous woman in front of her.

“Korra. Korra. Korra!” Asami said, increasing the volume each time she tried to get her girlfriend’s attention  
“Huh? Oh uh… you look…” Korra stammered.  
“Thank you,” Asami laughed as Korra continued to babble incoherently, “and you look dazzling yourself. Now come on, we’re going to be late. Bolin and Opal are probably already at the restaurant,”. Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and led her out the door.

******

Halfway across Republic City, in a similar apartment, another couple was getting ready for dinner. Bolin bounced slightly as he waited for Opal to put on her finishing touches. He walked aimlessly around the cramped space he and Opal called home, his mind wandering off into dreams and memories. Most of them were about Opal. Lost within his daydreams Bolin didn’t notice as she walked out of their tiny bedroom, adorned in a short dress the color of pine needles.

“Ready to go?” Opal asked, startling Bolin, his daydream coming to an abrupt halt as her voice brought him back to reality.  
“Not just yet,” Bolin said, a lopsided grin emerging on his face. “I need a minute or two to take in the beauty that stands before me,”.  
“Shut up,” Opal replied, her cheeks reddening at his flirtatious comment.  
“Why?” Bolin whined sarcastically, “I can’t help but comment on how amazing my girlfriend looks,”.  
Opal’s face became two shades redder upon hearing this. Trying to keep her composure she said, “Come on Bolin, we have to get going. Besides you can complement me as much as you would like on the ride to the restaurant.”

******

Both couples arrived at the restaurant without much delay and were quickly moved to be seated at their table. As they made their way through the maze of tables Korra took in the sights of the restaurant. People sat together in little pods around their individual tables, families, couples, and friends spread across the vast dining area. She also picked up on little bits of conversation as they moved past these different groups, their contents meaningless to anyone but those participating.

Soon they were at the semi-secluded table tucked away against the back wall of the restaurant. They sat and began speaking of small things. The conversation continued like this for a long while, every so often being interrupted by their waiter. After a short while their food arrived, and the conversation lulled as they all focused on the plates in front of them. Bolin and Korra attacked their food with the vicious ferocity known only to a starved animal, while Asami and Opal approached their meals in a more methodical manner.

“It’s so nice to see you guys,” Opal said, putting down her fork in order to resume the conversation. “It’s been so long since we’ve been able to get together and have a night to relax with you guys. With Korra busy with her Avatar duties, Asami running her company, Bolin helping Zhu Li, and my work with the Air Nomads we barely have any down time.”  
“I know! I’ve been needing a night out for a while now,” replied Korra, her plate nearly empty. “By the way, didn’t you said there was a special reason why you were inviting us out tonight?”.  
“Uh… Yeah. Yeah, we did,” Bolin said nervously.  
“What is it?” Korra and Asami said in unison. “Is it exciting?” Korra followed.  
“You could say that,” Opal said as she raised her left hand showing off a silver ring, a small opal set into it. The iridescent stone glittered slightly in the artificial illumination of the restaurant.  
“Oh, my spirits!” Asami said, her face erupting into an expression usually reserved for children when they receive a new toy.  
“When did it happen?” Korra shrieked, an expression similar to her girlfriend’s rapidly emerging onto her face.  
“Two days ago,” Bolin said, excitement leaking out of him with every word.  
“It was really romantic,” Opal said as she looked over at Bolin, her love for him as clear as water fresh from a mountain stream. “I was walking around Air Temple Island when Pabu comes running up to me with a note in his mouth. The letter read something along the lines of ‘Dear Opal, I am very hurt. Please come get me. Love, Your Bolin’. I start sprinting after Pabu, and after five minutes of running we finally come to as stop at a small bluff overlooking the harbor. When I get there, to my surprise, I do not see a injure Bolin, but instead him sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket next to him,” she said exuberantly. Turning to look at Bolin she said, “Would you like to tell them what you said to me when I found you there?”  
“I said, ‘We never did get to have that picnic I planned. I’d like to do it right this time.’ And then I got down on one knee and said, ‘Opal you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. I love you more than anything else in this world, and I want to continue to show my love to you for the rest of our lives. Will you, Opal Beifong, marry me?”.

Everyone one gushed over the news they had just now learned. Their dinner continued, though it was frequently interrupted by Korra or Asami making a comment about their newly engaged friends. The content of these comments ranged from admiration of the ring, to when the wedding would be, to who else they had told.

“Mako is the only one who knows,” Bolin said in response to this last comment.  
“We wanted everyone in the group to know before we told everyone else,” Opal explained, a little giddy due to all the attention she was receiving.

Soon dinner came to an end and the couples said their long goodbyes, sending each other off in their own directions.

******

Bolin and Opal soon arrived at their apartment; their breathing slightly heavy due to the seven flights of stair they had just climbed in order to reach their floor. They made their way into the small space and moved directly to the couch that they both loved, even if it was a little ragged along the edges. Reaching over Opal’s shoulder, Bolin grabbed a blanket, which he proceeded to wrap around himself and his new fiancé. Opal leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her as he intertwined their fingers. They sat like this for an eternity, admiring the view of Air Temple Island just past their window.

“I love you,” Opal said, her voice barely a whisper.  
“I love you too,” Bolin said, the truth of his words showing itself in his expression as he bent down to kiss his beautiful fiancé.

Not long after this short, but intimate, exchange of words they both fell in a calm sleep, still wrapped in each other’s arms.  
******  
Across Republic City, inside a similar apartment, stood another couple locked in a gentle embrace. Near them stood a fireplace made of grey river stones, the fire within it the only thing lighting the small space that surrounded the two women.

Korra gazed lovingly at her girlfriends as she ran her hand through her thick black hair. Slowly she moved her and Asami onto the well-loved couch, positioning them so Asami sat in her lap, head resting upon Korra’s chest. They sat like this for a awhile, Korra playing with Asami’s hair as they both watched the fire.

Time seemed to slow when they were like this. Asami laid there thinking about how at peace she was, how comfortable she was, when Korra leaned her head out so it was above Asami’s and bent down to lay a soft, tender kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. Their kiss continued for a short while, but soon, and prematurely Korra felt, the pulled apart.

“I love you,” Asami said, looking up at the person she cherished most in this world.  
“I love you too,” Korra said as she leaned down to initiate another kiss.


End file.
